


Утро

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Если сомневаешься — обращайся к Силе, так учили каждого стража в храме. Обращайся к Силе и верь в нее.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798) на ЗФБ. За бетинг огромное спасибо strange и Лио Хантер.

Утро на Джеде начинается резко, вдруг.

Воздух все еще по-ночному стылый и холодный, но Чиррут, сидящий на земле во дворе заброшенного дома, где они с Бэйзом ночевали сегодня, уже чувствует на лице слабое тепло первых солнечных лучей.

Он давно не пытается представить себе, на что похож рассвет, и не просит Бэйза рассказать. Тот пробовал не раз, но Чиррут понимает: некоторые вещи невозможно объяснить словами. Он смирился с этим, смирился и справился, вот только смутное неясное сожаление иногда возвращается — как сейчас.

Чиррут садится удобнее: скрещивает ноги, кладет руки на колени и закрывает глаза — он и сам не помнит, откуда взялась эта ненужная смешная привычка, ведь солнце не может ему помешать. Поднимается ветер, сильный и холодный; бросает колкие песчинки в лицо, приносит с собой запахи Джеды: пахнет металлом и камнем; остро, ярко — жарящимся мясом из кантины маленькой Ли, которая всегда открывается рано, сразу после рассвета. А еще пахнет дымом из кайбер шахт, и этот запах Чирруту не нравится. Он хмурится. 

Если сомневаешься — обращайся к Силе, так учили каждого стража в храме. Обращайся к Силе и верь в нее.

Чиррут верит.

— Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой. Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой. Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой.

Молитва почему-то не приносит успокоения, наоборот, тревожит еще больше. Что-то происходит; что-то неправильное, непоправимое и очень-очень важное. Он ощущает это всем собой, как будто Джеда — точнее, Сила, пронизывающая ее, — откликается на обращение, пытается показать ему, объяснить — вот только у Чиррута не получается ни понять, ни услышать.

— Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой. Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой. Сила течет во мне…

Чиррут не знает, сколько сидит так, повторяя привычные слова до тех пор, пока они не теряют смысл; остается лишь тихий свист ветра да звук его собственного голоса, ровный и монотонный, не заглушающий шум города вокруг, а сливающийся с ним. Он говорит, не замечая, как пересохло горло, и замолкает, только когда Бэйз зовет его.

— Чиррут.

Он подходит — Чиррут отчетливо слышит тяжелые, будто бы нарочито неловкие шаги; Бэйз умеет ходить тихо, совсем беззвучно, но не пользуется своим умением рядом с ним, — а потом садится около Чиррута, задевая локтем его бок, вздыхает и говорит:

— Здесь холодно.

— Уже нет, — возражает Чиррут. — Ты слишком долго спал.

— Скорее ты — слишком мало.

Бэйз возится с бластером: щелкает аккумулятором, вынимая и затем вставляя на место, после откладывает оружие в сторону — Чиррут слышит шорох комбинезона Бэйза и сухой негромкий звук, который издает бластер, соприкасаясь с твердой землей. 

Это успокаивает Чиррута едва ли не лучше, чем любая молитва. Бэйз редко выпускает оружие из рук, и если уж делает это, значит, прямо сейчас чувствует себя в безопасности. Возможно, предчувствия обманывают Чиррута, возможно, на Джеде ничего не произойдет, возможно... Только Сила знает, как все будет на самом деле.

Уютную, так нравящуюся Чирруту почти-тишину нарушает сердитое ворчание Бэйза:

— ИЗР до сих пор болтается над городом. Никак не найдут своего пилота.

— Может и найдут, — Чиррут пожимает плечами, — может и нет. На все…

— Воля Силы, точно, — Бэйз смеется, беззлобно, но не слишком весело, а потом напоминает негромко, нерешительно, будто бы заставляя себя говорить: — Нам пора, если ты еще не передумал.

— Ты говоришь мне об этом каждый день.

— Я каждый день надеюсь, что благоразумие возьмет верх, но... — Бэйз, не закончив фразу, кладет теплую руку ему на плечо, и Чиррут слегка подается навстречу прикосновению. 

Ответить Бэйзу нечего — да и незачем, если честно. Их спор уже давно превратился в привычный, ничего не значащий ритуал, один из многих, повторяющихся снова и снова и приносящих в жизнь какое-то подобие постоянства. На самом деле все решилось много лет назад, когда Империя только пришла на Джеду, и стражи храма — те, кто выжил, — покинули город. Все, кроме Чиррута — он тогда отказался уходить, потому что знал: его судьба связана с Джедой, с храмом и кайбером. 

А Бэйз просто остался вместе с ним. 

Тот будто понимает, о чем он думает: обнимает за плечи, на мгновение сильно прижимая к себе, а потом сразу же отпускает и встает, двигаясь легко, быстро. Берет Чиррута за руку, помогая подняться на ноги.

— Идем, — говорит. — А то старый Джойи усядется на твое любимое место.

— Идем, — соглашается Чиррут. — Старому Джойи уступать нельзя.

Он проводит пальцами по шершавой поверхности стены, подхватывает прислоненный к ней посох и выходит на улицу Джеда-сити следом за Бэйзом.


End file.
